


Mystified

by Arbirchy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbirchy/pseuds/Arbirchy
Summary: Lucas needs some results for an experiment and Ethan happily obliges.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan/Kouki | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Mystified

**Author's Note:**

> no i Am Not Done with Never Too Far From Home. But. I have an old draft that I still really like so I'll post it here. Plus it's fun being the only fic for my ship. :') I hope y'all enjoy

“Hey, uh, honey, I have a research project that I need to work on- and I figured you would be a perfect test subject!”

Lucas was cooking up a storm, it seemed- he had a pot of water boiling with some spaghetti in tow, and a pot of sauce simmering down. Ethan beamed as he gazed at the stoves, and back at Lucas, putting down his keys and his bag. “Well, Lukey, I’d love to but-- I don’t really think I’m the best subject for testing?”

“Come on…” The steel-haired trainer whined, chopping half an onion. “It’s not that much- besides, it should benefit you.” He smiled, trying to sprinkle-and-cupcake the offer to his husband.

“Alright, fine. Anything for you, honey. Let’s just, uh, eat first. I’m starving.” Ethan laughed, coming behind Lucas and pulling him into an embrace, chuckling as he softly nicked on Lucas’ neck. A very satisfying feeling, Lucas noted.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Lucas smiled back up at his taller husband.

“So… what am I going to do?” Ethan asked eagerly, sitting on the couch and looking up at his significant other.

“I, um.... Damn, this is embarrassing. I’m doing a scientific study on the effects of hypnosis? And I kinda wanted to try it on you? You know the stuff where you have subconscious triggers… That type of stuff. It’s for psychology month at the hospital.” Lucas sighed slowly, scratching the back of his head in a feat of nervousness. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“No, no, don’t be embarrassed!” As always, the Johtonian champion beamed when he saw his partner get so deep into the ridiculous details of science. He loved seeing enthusiasm- especially in his partner, where it was rare. “I’ve always wanted to be hypnotized, you know. I need to rest up for my meeting tomorrow anyway, haha. But you better not make me dance like a chicken.”

“Oh, trust me.” Almost teasingly, Lucas let out a stifle of a laugh. “It’s gonna do much more than that, babe. Now, relax. You need to be, um, tired for this.”

“That’s easy. I’ve already been up for a ton. I could sleep right n-”

“No, don’t sleep. You need to be awake so you can… I don’t know how to explain it. Like, be pulled into trance? Basically, I need to make you sleep.”

“Well, I see. I’m excited, babe. See you, um, on the flip-side?”

“I guess so!” Again, the trainer scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously as his partner in front of him eagerly waited. “Alright, I guess. Go, Poliwrath!” Lucas released the water-fighting pokémon- always brash and eager, Lucas noted. “Alright, um, I know this is going to be a bit weird, but I want you to use Hypnosis on Ethan.”

“Wrath?” the pokémon asked. He was right to be confused-- after all, it was a weird thing to use a pokémon move on a human. “Poli-wrath.” He was met with a sort of “Please?” gaze from Lucas, which made the pokémon reflexively sigh and start using the move on the champion opposite him.

Psychic rings started to emanate from the water pokémon’s stomach towards the champion- his eyes starting to grow half-lidded and his pose tiresome. Lucas watched in awe as the normally hyper and brash husband of his grew to be docile and passive. “Wow…” It took a few seconds or even more, but the champion’s eyes eventually glazed over, leaving Lucas bewildered. “It actually worked! Hah! No bad effects thus far!” His Poliwrath celebrated with him- he loved seeing his trainer so happy about his success. All his pokémon did- after all, Lucas treated them with the same level of respect. “Good job, Poliwrath. Return!”

“Ethan? Gold? Honey? Babe?” Lucas waved an excited and shaky hand over his partner’s face- to no avail. It stayed still and almost statue-like and lifeless- save for a few required blinks and his soft breathing pattern- just as Lucas predicted. “I still can’t believe it worked, haha. Okay, time to test out if it really works.”

The steel-haired trainer plopped down next to his sleepily posed partner, softly taking off his hat and brushing his hair with his fingers. “Alright. It feels weird saying this but… what’s your name?”

Sleepily and monotonously, Ethan replied, “...Ethan… Ethan Hib… Hibiki.”

“Wow. So this really works. What are you?”

In the same manner, Lucas’ partner replied, “...Johtonian champion… swimmer… and Lucas lover….” (That last comment made Lucas’ face slightly redden.)

“Ah…. ah, yeah. Um, stand up.”

Ethan stood up, surprisingly responsively, still with a dissociated glazed-over look on his face. “I still can’t believe he’s like this…” he muttered under his breath, pacing a semicircle around the couch where Ethan was. “Alright,” he called out, “You can sit now,” resulting in a prompt and quick seating of his husband in front of him.

Pulling out a notebook to record the results, he sat on the coffee table in front of Ethan. “Alright, babe, won’t be much longer. Sensory and retainment testing now…” Ethan didn’t respond at all- which Lucas found quite peculiar when matched up to his personality outside of trance- but nonetheless expected. “Uh, okay. When I say… uh… water polo, you’ll fall back into this state of trance you’re in now, okay? Nod your head if you can hear me.”

Ethan softly nodded, eyes still unfocused.

“Alright… and when I snap my fingers, you’ll immediately awaken, refreshed and feeling awakened. Nod if you can hear me.” Ethan, again, gracefully nodded.

“...Alright, um, what’s a good test result. When I say… um, ‘ice’, you’ll freeze in place, and when I say ‘fire’, you’ll return to normal, like nothing ever happened, alright?”

Ethan nodded.

“Alright, babe.” With a snap of Lucas’ fingers, Ethan was wide awake again, immediately putting on an excited and enthused expression.

“Lukey, wow, it really did work! I’m impressed, babe!”

“You did amazing, honey.” Lucas smirked a bit at his partner’s usual enthusiastic attitude- it really was the highlight of his day most times. “But I need to use some of the subconscious triggers-- you’re okay with that, right?”

“I’m okay with that! I’m here for you, always and forever.”

“Okay! Can you go to the fridge…”

Ethan tracked his way over to the refrigerator, questioning, “Why do you need me to go to the refrigerator… This seems dub-”

“And get me some ice?”

Lucas’ partner’s body immediately froze in place in its walking position- almost like a living statue. The hems of his hoodie and his dangling hair wobbled a bit as his speech pattern- and movement- just stopped. Even Ethan’s eyes and the tips of his fingers were motionless as Lucas came over to inspect- checking off another requirement and hypothesis on his notebook’s list. He waved a hand across Ethan’s eyes- still blank and staring off where Lucas was on the coffee table. 

Next he moved Ethan’s arm. It was like playing with a doll, Lucas figured. He (extremely carefully) moved Ethan’s arm- currently raised up- down to his side. It’s- He’s responding amazingly, Lucas thought. Gazing up at his senior, he continued, “Fire.”

“-io- Wait, Lucas, weren’t you over there?” With a confused look on his face, Ethan pointed his arm to the coffee table. “And wasn’t my arm over…” He looked down at his arm and moved it a little- as if it was a weird thing that it was positioned there. “...There… Lucas, it really worked! Congrats!”

Lucas beamed, excitedly saying, “Yeah! I know, right? Crazy!” His eyes glinted with wonder- it truly worked! “...Thank you for being one of my test subjects. I know it doesn’t feel the best to be called that, but-”

“It’s totally okay! I really enjoyed it babe! And I’m always up for anything you do!”

“Yeah, and I’m always up for the same, honey.” Lucas’ gaze softened upon his husband, who quickly pulled the junior into a kiss. (A very deep, comfortable one, Lucas noted silently.) They pulled away from each other after a few seconds, Lucas muttering “Your breath reeks of spaghetti.”

“I know!” Ethan laughed, walking away from his partner. “And I want more now.”

Lucas sighed with a smirk plastered on his face. “Of course you do~”


End file.
